


Day 1: Tourist Trapped

by PineTrain



Series: 40 Days of Pinecest [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

Dipper’s pen quivered over the blank page of his journal. It’d be petty to write this in there, but he really wanted to. A giggle came from the next room over and his pen inched a little closer to the parchment.

It’d be so nice to write the boy down just like one of her old paranormal paramours, to put him in that league of non-options. Absolutely petty in Piedmont, a place where he knew there was nothing supernatural. He’d checked every nook and cranny, it was a fact.

Another giggle emanated from the living room and Dipper collapsed face down into the journal with a sigh. The pen finally touched the page but left only a small, squiggled line before his hand naturally flipped over. He breathed in, catching the the faint vanilla scent that still remained from when she had hand-made the journal for him as a present. It’d be insulting to write her boyfriend in here, even if Dipper hoped it would somehow magically make him turn out to be gnomes or a troll or who-cares-what, just something she wouldn’t kiss and cuddle.

Petty thoughts. Petty, impossible thoughts that would never change reality.

Dipper stood up and headed to the staircase, journal in hand. He had loose-leaf paper in his room. He could write as much as he wanted on them and throw them away afterwards. Maybe that’d get it out of his system.

When he reached the top step though, he didn’t hear another giggle, but a moan. Dipper halted a second and sighed again. He marched determined yet despondent to his room. He didn’t feel like writing anymore. He’d put on his noise-cancelling headphones, blast BABBA, and figure it out from there.


End file.
